Besos robados
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: Alex lo sabía, deseaba tanto probar esos labios. Al principio era inesperado, al segundo se encontraba decidida, y no importaba cuán cerca llegaba, siempre era un fracaso; pero de algo estaba segura: "A la tercera, va la vencida". Nicolas & Alex. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Gangsta no me pertenece, si no a la gran Kohske.**

 **Summary:** Alex lo sabía, deseaba tanto probar esos labios. Al principio era inesperado, al segundo se encontraba decidida, y no importaba cuán cerca llegaba, siempre era un fracaso; pero de algo estaba segura: "A la tercera, va la vencida".

 **Autor:** SamMeiTukusama.

 **Parejas:** Nicolas & Alex _**[Nicolex]**_

 **Géneros:** Romance/Drama.

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Leve Ooc.**

.

.

.

 _ **Besos robados.**_

.

.

.

―De nuevo…

Los susurros de ella se deslizaban por sus labios medianos hasta soltarlos con un profundo suspiro de cansancio. Desvía los ojos, una vez en la puerta, otra en la ventana para curiosear el exterior, recorriendo por enésima vez aquel consultorio silencioso que lo único que llegaba a escuchar los tímpanos es el tranquilo respirar de la persona acostada durmiendo pacíficamente.

Entrelazadas, las manos de ella con las de él. Se sentía pequeña, indefensa ante esa mano masculina que era enorme ante la suya; se sentía cohibida, sujetándolo con fuerza, dándole apoyo en el más profundo de sus sueños. Y como había dicho anteriormente, nuevamente tarareo, esperando que aquella melopea llegue a los oídos sordos de su mudo acompañante. Se volvió una costumbre darle compañía en su descanso, porque sabía que el la esquivaría e ignoraría a pesar del esfuerzo que ella tenía por acercársele; Worick sabía de eso y Nina siempre ponía una excusa para dejarla sola con él.

Cerró sus ojos al proceso dejándose llevar por la melodía de la canción, meramente consiente que en cualquier momento él se despertaría. Con esa idea, abrió sus parpados para mostrar sus relucientes cristales turquesa que raramente combinaba con su piel canela y depositarlos en el rostro del koukonshu. No dudo en envidiar ese rostro calmo, tan tranquilamente soñando sin tener algunas pesadillas, al contrario de ella; por muy pequeña que sea esa grieta entre el sueño placentero y el más oscuro, siempre ganaba el segundo.

Tenía recuerdos, cada uno mostraba cosas distintas. Sabía que su hermano, Emilio, estaba por ahí, quería seguir con la idea de que su hermano menor estaba vivo, y no muerto como piensa su más triste ser dentro; era una pequeña esperanza, tonta y pequeña, pero una esperanza que la mantenía cuerda. Recordaba cuando su padre la maldecía a ella y a Emilio, sin olvidar aquellos momentos para nada satisfactorios al trabajar para Barry.

Suspiro, un suspiro lleno de cansancio por pensar, pensar en cosas que ya no debían de perturbarla. Arribó el mirar nuevamente a él; pacífico, así se encontraba. Siempre le veía con el entrecejo fruncido y por mera coincidencia con esa sonrisa torcida enseñando un par de colmillos satisfactorios al prever una pelea o, sin más, estando en ella. Por lo tanto, esperaba tranquilamente hasta su despertar, añorando cada vez más esa expresión en ese rostro extrañamente sereno.

Se mantuvo fija, observando cada parte de él. El cabello azabache revoltoso escondiendo levemente los ojos, las pestañas lacias, la nariz, los labios… Esos labios medianos, cada vez que se curvaban era para hacerse ver burlesco o con placer de una pugna. Quería tocarlos; los dedos traviesos de su mano libre intentaron hacerlo, pero antes de que la mujer lo haya hecho, se detuvo con inseguridad. No tenía el derecho, no eran cercanos ni tampoco íntimos, ¿Por qué razón invadir su espacio?

Retrocedió, dando razones altamente obvias de no ser tan confiada en él. Aun así, no despejo su mirar en los belfos masculinos de Nicolas. Más profundo, esos ojos turquesas lo comían con la mirada, esperando algo, una reacción o un rechazo; estaba incomoda, no sabía qué hacer.

Jugo con sus dedos entrelazados, desviando su vista de él para ponerla en sus manos; necesitaba distraerse, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, Alex siempre le miraba de soslayo. Se mordió el labio inferior, coloco su mano en su cabello, enredando las hebras oscuras en sus dedos. Un masaje embellecedor, solo esperaba que al hombre quien le daba ese placer no se enterara.

No dudo en entrecerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cálido silencio del lugar. Alex sonrío tímidamente, pensando que muy pronto él se recuperaría y volvería hacer su trabajo de Benriya junto con Worick e repartiendo pedidos de vez en cuando con ella. Ganas no le faltaban para volver al trabajo, más cuando ella sentía su serena presciencia a su alrededor.

Fue inesperado, la idea que tenía en su cabeza. Se inclinó, poco a poco, al proceso sujetaba la mano de él con más fuerza, estaba vendada, solo esperaba no lastimarlo; se acercaba, cada vez más peligrosamente. Solo unos centímetros más, los rostros de los dos estaban demasiado cerca, invadiendo espacios personales valiosos; mechones de su melena caían lentamente, uno que otro rozando ligeramente las mejillas de Nicolas y acariciando brevemente su respiración en la nariz.

Muy poco, solo faltaba poco para que los belfos se unieran en un inconsciente e inesperado beso. No tenía lugar lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo solo se movía sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Ahora no estaba consciente de las consecuencias, más el poder de arriesgarse se le hacía enloquecedor y emotivo. Abrió por completo sus ojos, estando apenas cerca de tocarlos, aumento el agarre de su mano mordiéndose el labio con más fuerza. Ella quería… pero no podía.

Un ruido, el sonar de una puerta abriendo y cerrando al proceso. Alex se perturbo, alejándose con rapidez de Nicolas, las mejillas le ardían, cohibida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Las cortinas se descubrieron, revelando la figura alta y apuesta de un rubio; la expresión de él era de extrañeza.

―Al ―dijo―, no quería molestarte pero, quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor ―Con una sonrisa nerviosa pidiendo ayuda, se rascó la nuca.

Alex alzo el mirar turquesa de sus ojos, manifestando la vergüenza de estos. Nerviosa, jugo otra vez con los dedos del koukonshu. Worick los había visto hace unos días atrás, más era de esperarse que todavía la mujer seguía unida a él. Lo envidiaba, ella se preocupaba mucho por Nicolas, pero nunca tuvo ese afecto especial por parte de esta.

Por lo que supuso, Worick no vio nada; la alivio. Sonrió, dejando pasar el momento ocurrido.

―Por supuesto.

Worick se acercó a ella, sonriéndole amistosamente.

―Me gustaría que me compraras unos cigarrillos, por favor ―Uso un tono de súplica.

Asintió, comprendiendo el pedido. Soltó la mano de Nicolas levantándose y caminando hacia la salida, le dedico una mirada a Worick pidiéndole discretamente cuidarlo; él solo sonrío con confianza, eran amigos, colegas; estarían el uno para el otro como hermanos, a veces ella envidiaba la relación de ellos dos. Tomó la perilla girándola abriendo la puerta. No dudo en mirar a su costado, con hesitación.

Al principio fue inesperado, pero Alex lo sabía, deseaba probar esos labios. Y más cuando ese extraño sentimiento de real tentación desprendía en todo su ser.

.

.

.

Suspiro, un suspiro cansado y agotador. Habían caminado por mucho, las calles aisladas por los grandes edificios de una ciudad violenta, solitarias, tranquilas. El silencio prevalecía, Nicolas no era un persona de palabras, además, el oír le impedía comunicarse con él, y más estando de espaldas podría leer sus labios. Había aprendido, todavía le faltaba práctica ―según Nicolas―, su forma de hacer las señas; al contrario que antes del no poder comunicarse debidamente le hace sentirse satisfecha de su duro esfuerzo.

Nada había cambiado; el silencio, la ignorancia, la seriedad, todo en completo mutismo y seriedad. Ella no estaba decepcionada, lo sabía desde el principio que Nicolas despertó. Él no podía cambiar, y ella no podía obligarlo a hacerlo.

Alex caminaba un poco más atrás de él, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, adorando el silencio del ambiente. Lo veía, caminar con paso calmo, con esa figura pequeña que tan usualmente se referían las personas; la mano masculina inclinada en su espada, esperando poder desvainarla a cualquier oportunidad de peligro. Todos temían a él, pensaban que era un moustro, pero no era así.

Él es un humano, pero distinto a los demás.

Él es especial.

Y Alex quería saber más sobre esa persona especial.

Siguieron con su rumbo, la bolsa de papel colgaba en la mano del hombre, se mantenían en distancia, respetando el espacio de cada uno. En todo caso, si algo pudiese pasar, él la protegería acortando todo tipo de lejanía entre ellos.

Entre el camino, no se esperaron encontrarse con un pequeño inconveniente.

Nicolas se detuvo, haciendo que Alex amortiguara en su ancha espalda haciendo que su nariz respingona se golpeara hasta tal punto de acariciarla. Le miro, hesitación, confundida de su repentino detener.

―¿Sucede algo Nicolas? ―le preguntó a tal manera de que él leyera sus labios.

Nicolas tenía la vista al suelo, los oscuros ojos del hombre se mantenían quietos, mirando determinadamente en ese lugar. Alex tuvo que mirar abajo para comprender, y así lo hizo.

 _ **Un gato.**_

Sonrió. Nicolas era muy curioso con los gatos, suponía que le gustaban. Un gato negro siempre paseaba por las escaleras de su piso, maullando y arañando la puerta. Más de una vez lo había visto comiendo en un pequeño plato, degustando su alimento con tal adoración. Alex también tenía la costumbre de dejarle comida a ese gato azabache, no tanto como Nicolas que se le hizo en cierta perspectiva tierno.

Se inclinó poniéndose de cuclillas, alzo al gato hasta su rostro mirándolo maullar. Alex miro curiosa esa escena, pensando en lo peculiar de esta. Se ergio, llevando al animal consigo.

―¿Cree que este perdido?

No hubo respuesta, al parecer estaba perdido en los ojos azules del minino. Girándose se encontró frente a ella, el gato se acorruco en los brazos del koukonshu. Alex se acercó lo suficiente para acariciar al animal que parecía contento entre las muestras de amor ajeno entre ellos. Nicolas resultaba gracioso con el ceño fruncido mientras el gato se movía entre él.

La mujer alzo su mirar con una sonrisa graciosa en sus labios, y riendo disimuladamente al ver como el minino se escabullía entre su ropa hasta al final sacar su cabeza fuera de la camisa; Nicolas hacía expresiones de irritación al tener las garras rasguñando su torso. No dudo en mirar su rostro intentando recordar esas reacciones genuinas tan típicas de él, y, por enésima vez, los ojos turquesas de Alex se situaron en sus labios.

Borró su sonrisa y tener sus labios rectos, Nicolas miraba dentro de su camisa tratando de sacar en vano al animal que se escabullía sin dejar de maullar. Toda su perspectiva cambio nuevamente, había olvidado por completo del porque los dos caminaban por los callejones de la ciudad, solo tenía pensado hacer cosas que no debería.

Estaba determinada, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero él era su tentación; su deseo. Y su deseo era probar esos labios.

Todavía estaba frente a ella, sacando al gato con esfuerzo, hizo una mueca de frustración en los labios; Alex se acercó unos pasos más, Nicolas aún no se daba cuenta de ese acercamiento necesario. Entre cerro los ojos, acercándose al rostro de él con la oportunidad de así embellecerse más de esos genuinos belfos masculinos con solo tocarlos con los suyos.

Se acercaba, cada vez más, pero no lo suficiente para que su narices se toquen. Él no sabía lo que hacía, pero ella lo sabía perfectamente. Alzo un poco su rostro, tratando de que los ojos se encuentren y así él pueda entender sus intenciones. Segura, así estaba ella, sin pensar en lo que afectaría en su relación misteriosamente estrecha. Mantuvo sus labios cerca, que al final, los iba acercando más a él.

Inesperado. Los ojos masculinos se encontraron con los turquesas de ella, enseñando al gato que había logrado sacar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, se alejó un poco de él para después darse cuenta que casi le daba un beso al gato. Nicolas parecía ingenuo a la situación, ni siquiera logro entender sus intenciones para nada inocentes. No dudo en sonrojarse, se sentía tan apenada por su comportamiento mezquino.

Nicolas dejo el gato en el suelo, el minino corrió lejos de ellos hasta perderlo de vista. Se tragó un bufido desviando sus ojos al muro recriminándose de no haber triunfado. Volvió a él, encontrándoselo unos metros delante caminando serenamente.

Frunció el ceño levemente.

Eran dos fracasos; al principio era inesperado, al segundo se encontraba decidida, y no importaba cuanto llegase, siempre fallaba.

Al parecer, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

.

.

.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, inexplicablemente largo. Sentía que su propio mundo se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Las cosas no iban a su favor, viviendo en una burbuja, un cuento de hadas inexistente que en pequeñeces le daba esperanza alguna que una posible oportunidad. Ella no era quién para exigir mucho, siempre tenía las cosas en creces, mínimas y cosas olvidadas. Deseaba mucho, con fervor; no era obsesionada, para nada, era la mujer que era, simple y normal.

Nicolas era una cosa distinta, Alex quería aferrarse algo ―o eso ella trataba de convencerse―, quizá era por esa terrible causa de las pastillas que Barry le daba en aquel tiempo de servicio completo; aún conservaba ese pañuelo, como si su vida tratase de ello.

Quería mantenerse oculta, ante él y Worick por las cosas que tenía pensadas hacer; una de ellas era del primero, que le daba grandes sentidos de descontrol lujurioso ante los belfos medianos inexplicablemente tentativos. Si bien, Alex no había deseado nada, ni siquiera un objeto; a pesar de lo que tanto quería, no podía exigirlo y tratarlo como su pertenencia. Sin embargo, con Nicolas era distinto; sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía tenerlo ni proclamarlo como suyo, pero tenía un sentimiento dudoso, confundido y arrebatador.

Lo acompañaba ―nuevamente― a dejar pedidos, Alex caminaba despacio, haciendo que Nicolas se alejara y mantuviera el paso apresurado. Estaban cerca de su vivienda, pronto ella se sentaría en el sillón intentando practicar y mejorar el lenguaje de señas; no podía tocar el teléfono, si lo hacía, la clienta pediría explicaciones ridículas en escenas de celos innecesarios del porque una mujer contestaba en vez de Worick, ya que era su día de trabajar como gigolo.

Dos edificios más y llegaban a las escaleras, subirían y él la ignoraría nuevamente, se pondría a entrenar su trabajado cuerpo aislándose del pequeño grupo social que formaban los tres. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, de un lado a otro tarareando una canción, jugando con sus manos.

Miro frente a ella, divisando la estrecha espalda masculina de Nicolas. La camisa negra de manga larga ajustándose a su torso, el sonar de las placas chocando entre sí, los pantalones y las botas, espada colgando nuevamente sujetada por si el asunto se requería, en su otra mano los cigarrillos que el rubio con parche nuevamente pidió. No quería molestarle, por esa razón estaba lejos de él, pero al final, los pasos de ella comenzaron a caminar más de prisa.

―Nicolas, por favor espere…

Obviamente no la escucho, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar de esa forma como si él fuese como cualquier persona auditiva. No pensaba que era tonta, ni siquiera se sentía mal hablar con el aire, pero le gustaba sacar ese tipo de palabras para no dejarlas atoradas en su garganta.

Él no detenía su paso, seguía caminando muy deprisa.

Alex logro alcanzarlo casi corriendo. Tomo un respiro profundo para luego soltarlo al aire cansado. Le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

―Es muy rápido ―murmuro.

Nuevamente sus ojos traspasaron su rostro, tratándolo con profundidad. Los labios de él estaban rectos, ya no tenía su mueca expresiva de antes. El peinado de lado escondía su ojo derecho, pero aun así no quitaba su reluciente rostro serio oriental. Se mordió su labio inferior mirando los suelos.

Las dos veces antes falló, por eso, alzo su rostro decidido.

Probablemente aquellas dos veces fueron un fracaso; pero de algo estaba segura:

"A la tercera, va la vencida".

Jalo su brazo deteniéndolo, Nicolas extrañado alzo una ceja cuestionándole con sus ojos oscuros el comportamiento inusual de ella; mantuvo el rostro a lo bajo, con las manos temblándole por el nerviosismo. Cuando, dignándose a alzar la mirada, las manos de la mujer; tímidas y avergonzadas, tocaron suavemente sus mejillas. No había reacción, probablemente lo hubo, pero Alex no pudo percibirlo.

El aroma, ese aroma la ponía completamente cabellos de punta. La textura de su piel blanca, las mejillas raposas y ojos rasgados mirándola con seriedad. Quería volverse pequeña, estrecharse en esos brazos genuinamente cálidos que, en una ocasión, logro percibir. Las manos le temblaban, no por el miedo, no quería que él pensara que le temía, si no que le deseaba.

Ella quería ser un gato, para que él le interesara y le acariciara dándole amor como comida. Cuidando de ella despreocupadamente.

Ella quería ser alguien importante, dentro y fuera de su vida.

Deseaba muchas cosas, y entre ellas, él estaba dentro.

Se acercó, los belfos de ella cerca de los suyos. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que por fin, su deseo se había cumplido.

Los unió, en un beso tímido. No sabía que reacciones tenía su sordo acompañante, no sabía si estaba sorprendido, o se esperaba esa intención al acercarse a él, o la rechazaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no fue así; seguían juntos, unidos el uno al otro. Nicolas no reaccionaba, ni siquiera la tocaba, solo estaba ahí, con los ojos entre abiertos sin perderse ningún lujo de la mujer que le daba esa acción corrompida del deseo.

Alex pensaba que era como el paraíso. Estaba consciente de sus acciones, no como aquella vez que se unió a un beso desesperado con Worick por las ilusiones escalofriantes de un Barry muerto que la atormentaba día y noche; esta vez, sentía el verdadero sentimiento del placer.

El placer de ganar.

El placer de sentir esos labios como suyos.

Porque así era; son suyos en ese momento.

Los movía, de una forma inexperta por el nerviosismo de su acto, no era correspondida, pero tampoco era rechazada; pero sabía que tanto como ella lo disfrutaba, él lo hacía sin prejuicios. Las manos de ella lo sujetaban de las mejillas, intentando que se acercará más a ella, Nicolas solo se mantenía quieto, observándola complacerse con sus labios. Los separo, con los ojos aún cerrados, para luego darle pequeños besos cortos y suaves en modo de disculpa. El koukonshu los acepto gustoso sin replicar o apoyar en ello.

No fue largo, ni tampoco corto; pero para Alex fue suficiente probar los belfos de Nicolas en un juntar de labios inocente. Se sentía satisfecha, alejándose de él abriendo los ojos y sentir su mirar oscura profunda que la traspasaba; su corazón dio un brinco para luego correr a mil por hora, como un huracán llevando todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Siguió caminando, intentando esconder ese arrebol en las mejillas que parecía ir su sangre ahí sin limitaciones. Llevaba una mano en sus labios, tímida por lo que hizo. Subió las escaleras con rapidez, perfectamente consciente de que en cualquier momento el moreno la alcanzaría.

Mientras, ella caminaba y subía apresurada, una sonrisa torcida se hizo presente en él. Toco sus labios, mirando a la mujer de piel morena con un intento vano de esconderse entre las escaleras. Alex no lo sabía, pero Nicolas nunca olvidaría ese presente, esa acción provocada de la tentación que tuvo desde que estuvo internado. No se sentía mal, no le molestaba que le haya robado un beso. La curva de sus labios que mostraba lo decía todo. Tenía hambre, y la tentación de volver a sentir los belfos suaves y cálidos entre los suyos lo indicaba.

Y ahora entendía, que un beso robado sabe mucho mejor que un beso permitido. Que las relaciones entre dos personas empiezan de la nada. Y por eso todo cambiaría, entre los dos cambiaría, porque el amor, llega cuando mucho menos uno se lo espera.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hace mucho que no actualizo! Ya hasta siento las escobazos, chanclazos y cinturonazos de mis lectoras (?).

¡Quería hacer algo nuevo (owo)! Esta idea la tenía desde un principio, siempre he leído historias donde el personaje masculino deseaba los labios de una mujer, por eso me quede como con cara de retrasada mental preguntándome: ¿Por qué no una historia donde la mujer desea los labios del hombre? ¡Y esto salió! Es corto, no sé si este bien redactada o escrita, pero hice lo mejor de mí y valga la pena leer :3

Tengo un One-Shot Nicolex que aún no está terminado, solo que será en un universo alternativo. Algún día lo subiré… ¡Pero hoy, ni mañana, ni la semana que viene lo hare xD! ¡La imagen le pertenece a su respectivo autor!

¡Lo siento por mis faltas de ortografía, perdonen a esta adolecente tan virgen que suda agua vendita (?)!

¡No olviden dejar su Reviews o ponerlo en favoritos! Me sería de gran ayuda. ¡Únanse al lado oscuro, tenemos galletitas… muchas galletitas! ¡Viva el Nicolex! Hay que a ponernos a rezar, ¿Ustedes creen que esta adorable pareja se hará por arte de magia? ¡Que esperan, traigan su rosario y biblia que nos vamos a poner a rapear xD!

¡Nos vemos a la próxima! ¡Bye-Bye!

Att.

SamMeiTukusama.

 _ **27/08/2015.**_


End file.
